This invention relates in general to trailers and, in particular, to an improved cargo stop for a trailer to limit the forward movement of cargo carried on the trailer.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described as a preferred embodiment of the invention, this invention relates to an improved bow stop for a boat trailer. The bow stop, against which a boat is held during transit on the trailer to limit its forward movement, is pivotal in the direction the boat moves during launching from the trailer. This pivotal movement relieves the pressure force applied to a bow stand during boat launching, and minimizes the possibility of damage to the boat, or accessories such as trolling motors fixed to the bow, which can occur during boat launching.
As is known, to launch a trailered boat the trailer is backed into the water to a predetermined depth whereupon the boat can be launched from the trailer into the water. When the aft or stern portion of the boat floats up from its resting position on the trailer, the loading forces on the trailer change. The forward portion or bow of the boat exerts an increased pressure on the bow stand, as the stern portion of the boat is pivoted upwardly from its resting place on the trailer. This movement of the boat, upon being floated from the trailer, increases the force applied by the boat against the bow stand and the bow stop.
As launching continues, the bow of the boat is moved downwardly against the bow stop as the boat is moved off the trailer. Boats having accessories, such as a trolling motor fixed to the bow, are particularly susceptible to having the trolling motor, or its bow attachment structure, hung-up on the bow stop as the boat is launched from the trailer. Because of the forces applied to such structure during launching, the trolling motor and the trolling motor bow attachment structure, or the bow of the boat itself, can be subjected to damage. Accordingly, the present invention permits the bow stop to move with the boat during launching. In the event a boat accessory such as the trolling motor or its attachment structure becomes hung-up on the bow stop, the bow stop will pivot with the movement of the boat so that the interfering structure will be able to move with and over the stop to minimize the possibility of any damage.